My Sweet Demon
by pleasedonttouchme
Summary: His job was to make a cake for Sakura's surprise birthday party. That was the whole point. Not burn half his kitchen down and accidentally summon a demon in the process. There was nothing in the cookbook about this. It's even better how said demon can't keep his hands-and food-off of Sasuke's body during the whole time. Will get very dirty later on. Taken from a tumblr prompt.


**AN:** I forgot to publish this here. The latest chapter of Turbulence is up on AO3, I'll put it here once I get home from school lmao I apologize for the wait on that.

* * *

Sasuke cursed himself and his luck as he struggled to open his front door. His arms filled with bags of groceries. 'Damn them for making me do this. Why the hell do I have to make the cake, why can't I just go out and buy one?'

Once he ensured the door was closed behind him, he walked as fast as he could to the kitchen, and carefully put the bags down on the counter, releasing a breath of air. Mindful of the eggs that the bagger had put at the bottom of one of the bags- God knows why they did that -and spread everything out on the counter.

The last item he had to get was a cookbook he had grabbed from the local bookstore. He had to make a cake for Sakura's party, since apparently it was _his_ turn to figure out food for a party. He told them that they better pay for some of the food, or they'll be going on empty stomachs. Kiba then gave him some money from everyone to go out and buy the snacks for the party.

Not wanting to discuss it anymore, Sasuke snatched the money from the boy's hands and walked out the door. "I'm only doing this since it's Sakura's birthday, there's no way in hell I'll do it for you, dog-boy."

So now here he was pulling out utensils for the cake, pulling a worn book from another bag. He bought the cookbook once he found a cake that looked like he could manage making, not really one for baking. Most of the other cookbooks at home were for real meals, and others with recipes his mother left behind.

Making sure that the binding didn't rip while in the bag, he placed the book open on the counter.

"Red Devil's Food Cake, huh." Checking the clock, Sasuke saw it was at least 3:20; he had until tomorrow to finish the cake before they come over. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

Sasuke was getting frustrated with himself. He honestly didn't know what the hell he was doing wrong that his previous batches came out looking like deflated balloons. It was almost like an insult to his cooking skills, and he knew he was quite talented.

Cursing out his newest mess, he angrily threw it in the trash. He set the fire alarms off several times with each failed experiment. Worried about getting complaints from the neighbors, he took their batteries out and left them in the living room.

Checking the time for the first time in quite a while, he almost wanted to scream. He wasted more time and food in the past several hours than he could think possible. 'This is the last time,' he growled to himself. 'If it doesn't work Kiba can go fuck himself and buy a damn cake, I've done my part by buying the rest of the food.'

Sasuke poured his latest batch into a cleaned pan, checking and rechecking the instructions. "Fuck it all to hell, I need to sleep." Going against everything safe to do while cooking, he set the oven to the highest temperature; then after doing some short math, concluded that just about three minutes would be okay for the cake to not look like it was thrown into a volcano.

' _ding'_

Opening the oven, Sasuke could feel the blast of heat starting to dry out his skin. Scratch a volcano- this heat was probably equivalent to that of the sun. He quickly slid the pan into the oven, closed the door, and set the timer.

He wanted to stay near the oven to keep an eye on the cake, but with the radiating heat, he could only stay so close, despite the cake only going to be in there for a few short minutes. That's when Sasuke realized he heard a faint beeping noise from the other room.

'My phone, it's still buried in my coat pocket...I'll only be a second, I can't leave this for long.' Sasuke knew it was a stupid idea in the beginning anyway. It was around 10 at night, the whole house smelled like the ashes of a bakery, and he wasn't even sure if he was sane.

He took another glance at the oven, not noticing its slight vibrating, and dashed from the room to fish in the pockets of his coat. "Several missed calls and a text," _from Kiba._ Luckily he didn't leave several voice messages, unlike the first time Kiba contacted him. Sasuke made sure to leave a very _special_ message on his machine for the next time he did that.

Swiping quickly through his phone, Sasuke got to the new text and opened it.

" _Sasuke, I've tried contacting you the last several hours! Where are you! Anyway, Hinata just offered to go to the bakery to get a cake made, so you don't need to worry about making a cake."_

He only stared.

He was speechless; the words going through his head over and over. As if it wasn't enough, the text was sent only _minutes ago_. Clutching his phone tighter, he was ready to launch it so hard it would get stuck in the wall.

'BOOM'

"Shit, how could I forget about the cake!"

Tossing the phone to the ground, Sasuke ran into the kitchen only to see a fiery inferno coming from the oven. The heat was too much, and the last thing he needed was to tell Itachi that he burned half the kitchen down in the first house he rented.

Sasuke swung his head around, looking for the familiar red can gathering dust in the corner. Grabbing with more force than necessary he swung it in front of him, fumbling with the pin.

However, he didn't notice how the flames seemed to just lick the walls, leaving no visible marks.

Nor the person rising out of them from, where the oven currently was having a meltdown.

Finally yanking the pin out he directed the nozzle toward the base of the fire, white foam shooting everywhere. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but his heart was leaping out of chest; this whole situation could've gotten much worse, he had already put himself in danger enough.

All for a fucking cake. A goddamn birthday cake almost burned his kitchen down.

He was ready for a nap. In just a few hours things got out of hand due to his pride in his cooking.

"Belch, this is disgusting! It looks so much like whipped cream…"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open at the unknown voice, hearing movement from near the oven. A blond man seemed to rise from the rubble of the oven, several appendages swirling behind him.

"Hah, it's been so long since I've been summoned! It was getting to be quite boring in there." As the creature turned to face where Sasuke was sitting in a heap on the floor, the brunette wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

The smoke was still disappearing, with the help of the extinguisher, but enough was gone for Sasuke to see blue eyes staring right at him. The stranger in his kitchen started to make his way toward him, the gaze never looking away.

It didn't help that the man was stark naked. Sasuke couldn't help staring. He felt his chin being yanked upwards to face the man, the blue gaze freezing him on the spot. Before a wide grin cracked across the face of the creature.

"I'm so glad someone could get me outta there; you being so cute is a perk too." The wide grin turned into a sultrier smile, sharp fangs pointing out from behind the lips. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver slightly, only to realize that some of the hair on the tails was tickling his skin.

It only clicked a moment later that some weirdo furry pervert was almost straddling him on his own kitchen floor. "What the Hell!"

It took Sasuke only a second to swing the fire extinguisher at the creep's head, but it took them less time to snatch it from his hands as if it was weightless. A loud sound rang out as the half empty canister hit the ground nearby.

"That wasn't very nice; I was going to thank you for releasing me from my prison. Since it looks like no one else around did it."

Prison? What prison?

The blond then pointed to the mixed charred remains of oven and cake. "When you make that- even I'm not sure what you did- you freed me! I owe you my services now, so please _stay still._ "

So this thing could read minds too. If it could read minds, then it should know that Sasuke doesn't need what it calls _services._ He needs to call the fucking police.

"Please stop moving…" The dark orange tails that were inching closer to him suddenly held his arms and legs in a tight grip, pulling him to lie flat on the ceramic tile. Even warmer hands slipped up his shirt, pinching and tugging where they could.

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the sensation. But once he saw the blond's face, he went still. The fact that this stranger could get to him so easily, in his own kitchen, on the floor, with no sane reason why he was there in the fucking first place, pissed him off.

"Who are you?"

A pout appeared, before the warm hands disappeared, and it felt cold again. Sasuke kind of wanted them back. Sitting up on their knees, the tails still holding Sasuke in place, he jerked a thumb towards himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your average demon, and you just summoned me from that charred piece of shit you called a cake."

* * *

 **AN:** I am uploading this from my phone for reasons, so I'm not sure if this is the beta or unbeta'd version of the fic.


End file.
